The Dectar Nation
The Dectar Nation is a Military and Capitalist empire. They have a very large population, with 90% of the population in the Dectar military, 5% working for their government, and 5% civilians. The military is lead by General Bradams, and the nation itself by President Frazer. Government The Dectar Government is divided into three branches: The Presidential branch, The Main branch, and The Military branch. Every year at March the 12th, a new president is elected. However one is allowed to run infinite terms as long as they have not committed any crimes. President Frazer has been elected the new President as President Thartion has gone missing. Military Force The Dectar military force is one of the biggest in the galaxy. The army is split into 8 branches: The land force (Using tanks, soldiers, etc.), The navy (Starships), the air force (atmosphere flying vehicles), the space force (Astronauts and space soldiers), the military police (Law enforcement and Dectar goods trafficking), the robotics division, the beast division, and the relief division (medical services and post-disaster rebuilding). Info Anthem: (N/A) Main Religions: No official religion (Aka freedom to choose religion) Economy Status: 97% ( Great ) Military Enlist Status (Per planet) : 5 Million Enlisted a day Main Allies: Destroyerites, Doges Archetype Dectar Nation Archetype: Transmitting room: Military Communications Room Start of transmitting: First Meeting: "Welcome to the Dectar Nation, just don't do anything dumb, and you'll be fine." War: "You made a tragic mistake." Disliked:"Perhaps we can forgive you for your mistakes." Neutral: "Greetings, what brings you here on such a wonderful day?" Friendly: "Good day to you friend! What do you require?" Allied: "Hello fellow ally, it is an honor to have you visit us on this beautiful day." Voice: American accent. Philosophy: Force. Description: "Empires like these fight mostly for what's right, but also love money" Superpower: "Rainbow Tepnotite Missiles": A colored Tepnotite missile hits the target Likes: You helped our allies You think like us (Warriors, Traders, Scientists, Knights) You Helped us We are glad to meet you You Fought our enemies You Formed an Alliance You're trading with us Dislikes: You attacked us We just don't like you Destroyed our sruff You attacked our allies You broke galactic code Alignment: Neutral Good The Gun Law Not only is it legal to have a gun in the Dectar Nation, it is illegal to not have a gun. Starting at age 10, Dectars are given pistols. At age 15, non automatic rifles are given. At age 20 or the standard adult age, they are not given new guns but are allowed to purchase: automatic rifles, assault rifles, machine guns, miniguns, etc. Most Dectar citizens are not seen running to bunkers during invasions, but attacking the invader. This is because during school instead of recess, they learn to be brave and fight for their empire. One notable event was during the 2nd Spards war. No citizens were killed, and the military did not even have to fight as the citizens were fighting the Spards instead. Category:Dectar Category:Civilisations